Unknown Old Friend
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Sherlock was saved by a strange blue box and sees it again in a cemitary. The pilot appears to know him, but Sherlock does not know him. The man takes him into the past and shows him an old meeting that he never remembered. *Rated T for some swearing near the end*
1. Past

**This is just a silly little one-shot for wholock. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sherlock watched as John walked away from the cemitary. He wanted to go after him, tell him that he was alive, and continue solving mysteries. But that would endanger his life, and that was the last thing Sherlock wanted to do. He turned around and walked away. The dew covered grass shimmered ever so slightly in the sunlight. John had once told Sherlock how much he liked dew covered grass, but of course Sherlock never understood why, and he never would. He stopped in his tracks and looked up at the blue police box. The last time he had seen this thing was back when he jumped off the roof. It had saved his life. But after he landed inside he fell unconsious. He narrowed his eyes. Why was it here now? He blinked in slight surprise as the doors opened. Without a moment hesitation Sherlock walked inside. He heard the snapping of fingers and the doors closed behind him.

"Sherlock! It's you!" came a cheery voice. Sherlock watched as a man wearing a tweed jacket and a red bow-tie ran over to him. How did he know his name? He had never met this man before in his life. As the man stopped a mere foot away from him Sherlock took a small step back. The man looked him over with an over-joyed look on his face. "My how you've grown! Not the same little boy we were all those years ago now are we? Oh, the adventures we had! Never forget those, of course you wouldn't reconize me now, I've changed, a whole lot actually. I.." the man stopped as he looked at Sherlock's expression. His face fell into slight sadness. "You dont remember me, do you?" Sherlock shook his head.

"I have never met you in my entire life," Sherlock said taking another step back. The man stood a step back away from him before turning and walking away. Sherlock watched in silence as the man pulled different levers and the 'box' made a funny whooshing noise. Sherlock walked up the steps and onto the raised glass platform where the man stood. "What are you doing?" The man looked over at Sherlock.

"Showing you a bit of the past," he answered. "Stick with me, don't talk to people, and don't mess anything up. We're only looking." The whooshing stopped. "Come on, Sherlock." The man walked down the steps and opened the doors. Sherlock followed him silently out the door. Sherlock looked around, confused. He was back home. No, not the flat, his house from when he was a kid. The Holmes Mansion, very famous back in the day. Not only that but it was nighttime, and pouring down rain. The man shushed him quietly and they walked into the yard. Sherlock followed him to the back of the house and they looked in through the window of had once been Sherlock's bedroom.

"Go away, Mycroft!" a young Sherlock hissed. Sherlock blinked at the sight of his younger self. The door shut as someone left, most likely the young Mycroft, and Sherlock jumped down onto his bed. Sherlock thought he heard the man telling him something about this being his second visit, but he wasn't paying attention. He was still surprised they were in the past. He decided to question him later, it was best he saw what he was brought here to see first. There was a bright light and a loud noise. The young Sherlock jumped to his feet and opened the window. The man pulled Sherlock by the jacket into the shadows so that they weren't seen.

A man went in through the window and it was shut. The man and Sherlock looked through the other window and watched. Inside stood a very tall man that wore a long jacket, a blue tie, and was soaking wet. The young Sherlock sat back down on his bed and smiled at the man. The man turned to him and smiled a bit at the boy as he took his jacket off and lay it over a chair to dry. He knelt down in front of Sherlock and his expression changed to sadness.

"Sherlock," the man inside the room said. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't save your sister." Sherlock blinked. He remember his sister had been murdered by a man when she was sixteen, he was caught but this didn't make Sherlock any happier about it. The young Sherlock looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry, I tried, but there was nothing I could do."

"It's ok," the young Sherlock said with a smile. "You tried, and that's what counts." The man smiled at the young Sherlock and put a hand on his shoulder. "Will you take me with you this time?" The man shook his head.

"No, I'm 'fraid not kiddo," the man said. Sherlock sighed and looked down. The man jumped to his feet, grabbed his jacket, and jumped into the shadows. The door flung open and Sherlock's father stepped in. Sherlock felt his heart stopped and his body went cold. Young Sherlock backed up against the wall and shook in fear.

"Sherlock!" his father screamed. "Why aren't you with your sister? You worthless brat, if you had gone with her she would've taken a different rout!" Sherlock ducked out of sight so he didn't have to watch, but the sound of the slap was heard clearly by him despite the thick wall between them. "Damn you!" The door slammed shut. The man tapped Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock looked over the rim of the window. Inside the man had dropped his coat on the floor and wrapped the young Sherlock up in his arms. Sherlock narrowed his eyes in thought. Somehow he remembered this slightly, but he remembered it not being a real person, it was a figment of his imagination as he recalled.

"Please, take me with you, please," the young Sherlock said. The man closed his eyes and held the young Sherlock's head against his chest. There was a long moment of silence as the man thought about it. "Please, Doctor. Don't leave me here with them, please." The man looked down at the young Sherlock he held in his arms.

"Sherlock, Sherlock look at me," the man said. Young Sherlock looked up at the man holding him and wiped away his tears with his sleeve. "I want to take you with me, I do. I'd take you away from here and never take you back. But I can't, it's too dangerous. You know that, remember?" The young Sherlock nodded. Sherlock looked over as the man tapped his shoulder. He nodded away toward the box and walked away. Sherlock glanced back at the past for a moment before following behind him.

"What the hell just happened back there?" Sherlock demanded as the door shut behind them. The man was silent as he removed his jacket and hung it over the railing. "Who was that, and who the hell are you?" Sherlock put his coat next to his with a force brought out by anger. The man looked over at Sherlock, who was glaring at him. Why had he made him watch that? "Answer me goddamn it!" The man sighed and pulled the same levers. The box made that whooshing noise again and he leaned up against the railing.

"As you already guessed I took you to the past, your past," the man told him. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him. The man sighed again. "When you were five I saved you from weeping angels. I took you with me to see two planets, after that I took you home and left shortly afterwards. A year later I came back to see you and told you that I couldn't save your sister. Which is what you just saw. When you were seven I saved you when your house burnt down to the ground. I also saved Mycroft because you threatened to kill me if I didn't." Sherlock scoffed at this. He hated Mycroft with all his heart, why would he have cared if he burned to death?

"You mean to tell me that you knew me as a kid, and I don't remember?" The man nodded. "And you are?"

"I'm the Doctor," he said.

"You don't even look like him!" Sherlock exclaimed in anger.

"Well, of course not, I regenerated. I changed faces, all very complicated I assure you," the Doctor told him. Sherlock growled and sat down in the chair. The Doctor sighed and looked at the ground. Sherlock looked up at him. This was insane. But once you've ruled out the impossible, whatever remained no matter how improbable must be true.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoy! Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Based off the video The Fall by Liisakee on youtube.  
**


	2. Friends

**As always, my little sister read it and demanded I write more. After this I'm not sure if I'll add anything or not, but add it to your alerts just in case. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Sherlock looked up from what he was reading as the Doctor twirled around with a loud laugh as he ran into the TARDIS. Sherlock had been with the Doctor for a few days now and hadn't left the TARDIS. Why? Because if he did he would be humoring the Doctor, and that was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. The man had showed him a past he didn't want to remember and he was completely mad. But what Sherlock really thought about, so was he. He growled. But not that crazy. He put the book back up to read it and heard the Doctor lean up against the railing a few paces in front of him.

"Why do you stay in here all the time? It's so boring!" the Doctor said. Sherlock was really hoping this was going to be one of those days when the Doctor rambled on about nothing and just went to another place without bothering him, but it seemed that his high hopes were brought back down low to the ground. Although, he wasn't all to surprised at this. The Doctor was really just a bit child, and if you mix a couple centuries of knowledge and a time machine you get disaster. Sherlock sighed and put the book down enough so he could look at the Doctor without really putting it down.

"Because it's quiet and I can read in peace," Sherlock said sourly and brought the book back up. The Doctor's crazy antics were starting to ware his patience extremely thin. It was becoming extremely tempting to just smack the Time Lord hard enough to knock him out, but Sherlock was restraining himself from doing so. Little did he know that he drove the Doctor just as crazy with being, well, himself I guess. The Doctor huffed and pushed himself off the railing.

"I'm surprised you know how to," he mumbled. Sherlock dropped the book down in his lap and gave the Doctor a look mixed with anger and surprise, but mostly anger. The Doctor stopped in his movements and the two just stared at each other in silence. After about a minute or so Sherlock set the book down next to him on the ground and stood up. The Doctor stood up a little straighter and looked at Sherlock with a fire in his eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sherlock hissed lightly. The Doctor's gaze did not falter at the slight threat in his tone. He was not easily scared and was not about to back down to a human, and not Sherlock Holmes of all of them! Sherlock sensed this confidence and was ever so slightly impressed, but was to uptight about the insult to really care all to much. He just wanted to know what fueled the Doctor to say that. He couldn't fathom why someone would think him incapable of doing something. Without warning the Doctor started walking towards Sherlock with a vengeance in his step that spoke volumes. Sherlock didn't hesitate to take steps back, as if some unknown human instinct forced him to make such a motion as this.

"Because no matter how smart you think you are, not matter how much you notice, you are still an arrogant, insulting, horrible, blind human being! And of all the humans I've met, oh and I've met millions, you are the most intolerable of them all, and you don't feel anything!" The Doctor's voice was like a sharp knife cutting into Sherlock's heart that was made of stone. How did he do that? Was he some sort of magician? No, magic didn't exist, it was just science people didn't understand. Sherlock sneered at the Doctor and stopped moving backward, but instead advanced forward after giving the Doctor a hard shove in the chest.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm not the one that goes around showing off to every girl in existence, killing millions of lives in the process! And by the way, you are an annoying pest and I'm not surprised that you were declared the most feared thing in the universe! Look at you for heaven sakes, you're a monster to every single race in existence! No wonder they fear you!" Sherlock's voice was like harsh wasps digging into the Doctor's skin and leaving horrible marks that would never be removed from his flesh. The Doctor put his hands up against the railing and glared at Sherlock. He brought his foot up and kicked him in the stomach, making Sherlock stumble back and allowing him to move forward towards him.

"At least I don't ignore people's feelings along with my own! And I've saved your planet millions of times, so I suggest that you shut your mouth before I shut it for you! And you know what? I wouldn't be surprised if John completely forgot you existed! Along with Mrs. Hutson, Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes, Lastrade, and everyone else you know! They hated you from the very beginning and you know it!" Sherlock winced slightly and let out an angry growl before lashing out at the Doctor and punching him hard in the jaw. The Doctor stumbled backwards and tripped onto the counsel. Sherlock ignored the stinging pain in his knuckles and glared at the Doctor.

"I'm not the only one! You've never kept anyone on longer then two or three years! You don't have friends, you have pets! People you show off too and that are impressed with everything you do because they are stupid and gullible! You never truly have feelings for anybody, you never have! You let them come along and have fun, and then you rip their hearts out with your sappy goodbyes and your final wishes!" Sherlock grunted as the Doctor grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the railing, making him almost fall over it and onto the ground below.

"Shut up, Sherlock! I do care about them, they're my entire world! Every single one of them, I know their names, their families, even their friends! You never asked John about his sister, or Molly's her brother, that's right she has a brother, not that you would care to know! You don't care, you're cold and detached! I'm surprised that John stuck around, but even more surprised that not matter how horrible you were Molly never stopped caring about you, and you were to dumb to notice!" The Doctor ducked as Sherlock went to punch him again and he returned the gesture with a clean punch to the stomach. Sherlock grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up to have his face mere inches from his, an angry scowl on his face.

"For the record, I noticed," Sherlock hissed and tossed the Doctor back, making him skid across the glass floor. "I always noticed, I just didn't know hot to respond. No one ever liked me, I was always the odd kid, the one no one talked to. When she started crushing on me I didn't know how to respond, so I never did. But I least I didn't pretend to love her and then break her heart by leaving her behind like did too all the girls you ever traveled with!" The Doctor grabbed Sherlock by the collar again and tossed him into the counsel. Sherlock hissed and turned to face him.

"No one can run with me forever, they don't live long enough! And I wont have them waste their life with me when they can be with their families," the Doctor hissed. "Now, you on the other hand it doesn't matter. The only family you have it Mycroft, and you hate him and he hates you." Sherlock smirked. He had to agree with him on that one, but this still wasn't over. He punched him in the jaw and shoved him to the ground. He proceeded to put a foot on his chest and push him down with an angrily glare. The Doctor grabbed his foot and tried to move it, but without any success. Sherlock smirked a bit.

"At least I have a family, you don't even have a race anymore!" At this comment the Doctor used his foot to trip Sherlock to the ground and he jumped to his feet. Sherlock got to his feet as well and the two glared at each other. Sherlock made the first move and tackled the Doctor the ground. The Doctor shoved him away and got to his feet quickly, after which he grabbed Sherlock by the hair and pulled him to his own feet. He then threw him back. Sherlock stumbled and his eyes widened as he felt a slight dip of the floor behind him, but he didn't have enough time to react before he found himself tumbling down the stairs. He look up at the Doctor as he stood at the top of the stairs.

"I did what I had too back during the war! And if you think for one second that it doesn't sit in the back of my mind, wasting away at my soul, then you are wrong! I regret that day more than any other day in history! And I wont have you, or anyone else for that matter, tell me any different!" Sherlock got to his feet and ignore the aching of his legs and back as he glared at the Doctor as he slowly walked down the stairs as he spoke. "You notice what no one can see, and yet you are so blind." Sherlock stood his ground as the Doctor took one last step to stand a mere three inches away from him "You are a worthless little brat! Damn you!" The Doctor smacked Sherlock across the face the exact same way his father did when he was young.

Sherlock sat there on the floor in silence and watched as the Doctor walked back to the counsel in silence. He leaned against it with an angry look on his face. Sherlock felt himself shaking and his breathing was uneven. His father wasn't a very good mad, extremely smart, but not a good one. He was horrible to his children, although he mostly just confronted them with verbal assaults, never physical ones. But on the night his sister died that changed. He stood up and took a step back, hesitating a bit before turning and running out the door. The Doctor's head shot up and he looked over.

"Sherlock?" he said, confused. He blinked, trying to figure out. They had been fighting for quite awhile, and he hadn't said anything completely personal before he - his thought process stopped. "_You are a worthless brat! Damn you!" _the Doctor's voice merged with Sherlock's father's voice and it clicked in his head. "Sherlock..." he murmured with regret and sadness. He looked back at the door. "Sherlock!" The Doctor dropped his sonic screwdriver and ran out of the TARDIS.

...

Sherlock found himself on what he figured was Earth by the looks of it. He was running as fast as he could. As he did so he remember that night many years ago when he was ten years old, but only barely. His father was in a horrible mood and had hit Mycroft pretty hard, his father was also drunk. Their mother wasn't home at the time so they didn't have anyone to side with them that their father would listen to when he was drunk. He remembered Mycroft telling him to run, to get out of the house and wait until their mother got home. Without question Sherlock took his advice and ran as fast and as far as his ten-year-old legs could take him. His legs had collapsed near a river and fallen unconscious after hitting rock. They found him the next day.

Sherlock stopped in the middle of a forest and fell to his knees out of exhaustion. He never thought that he, the great Sherlock Holmes, would ever be doing this. Along with time traveling, fighting with an alien, and now running from a past he could barely remember. He forced himself to stand and continued running. His legs ached and suddenly refused to move, forcing Sherlock to lean against a tree and rest. He skidded down until he sat on the ground. Maybe he'd be better off dead, maybe he should've hit the pavement and had his skull bashed in and his blood everywhere. He shouldn't have even come up with the original plan anyway, he should've just died. The universe would be better off without him.

He rubbed his face with both hands and took in a shaken breath. Maybe the Doctor was right, maybe John would forget about him, maybe he just wouldn't care. He knew Mycroft didn't care, that's for sure. Lastrade would just find another detective, Molly would get some other guy to follow around everywhere and annoy, and everyone else would just forget him too. Sherlock sighed. He really was worthless, just like his father and the Doctor told him he was. Sherlock closed his eyes and felt two tears roll down his cheeks. Then another, and another, and another, soon there was no stopping them from spilling out of his eyes, down his cheeks, and then dripping off his chin.

"Sherlock? Sherlock, there you are!" the Doctor said running over to him. Instantly Sherlock jumped to his feet and backed away from the Doctor, ignoring his muscles' protests to the movement. The Doctor stopping walking towards him and gave him an expression of confusion.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone! I get it, all right? I'm useless, annoying, unwanted, unneeded, and hated by all, I get it!" Sherlock said through the tears, trying to stop the sobs from escaping their prison in his throat. The Doctor frowned and watched as Sherlock broke down and fell apart. He literally collapsed on the floor and burst into tears. The Doctor walked over and knelt down in front of him, wrapping his arms around his friend and holding him close.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock," the Doctor said kindly. "That's not what I meant, in fact, I shouldn't have said those things at all. You are not useless, and I'm sure that John wont forget you. He will move on, he has too. But I doubt that he could ever forget you." Sherlock smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry too, that fight was pointless and stupid," he said. "And all because you commented about my book." Both of the men started laughing. It was truly very stupid. The Doctor stood up and Sherlock followed his lead. "Friends?" Sherlock reached his hand out and the Doctor smiled as he shook it.

"Friends," he said. Both men turned around and walked back to the TARDIS. Sherlock smiled. Maybe, he did have friends. Yes, perhaps he did.

* * *

**Well, after this I've decided I'm only going to write one more. This one will have Mollock in it, just a warning and a Sherlock and John friendship. Well, ta-ta for now!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	3. Hellos and Goodbyes

**All right, last chapter I'm putting up for this story. Hope you guys enjoy! And you're welcome sis, lol. ^-^**

**Oh, Mollock and Sherlock and John friendship in this one.  
**

* * *

Sherlock walked out of the TARDIS and turned to look as the Doctor leaned in the doorway. He nodded before walking back inside and shutting the doors. Sherlock turned back around and walked down the hallway. The Doctor agreed to take him back home and let him see his friends before they took off to see the universe. And he was unsurprised when he wanted to see Molly first. Sherlock smiled a little a sped up ever so slightly. He pushed a door open and was pleased to see her working on something laying on the desk. He shut the door behind him and walked to stand a few paces away from her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Molly asked, not taking her eyes of her work. When there wasn't an answer she looked over and gasped, nearly knocking over a glass tube behind her. "Sh-Sherlock? B-but I thought you died? The plan didn't work, that's what I was told." Sherlock smirked a bit and Molly was able to smile. "Where have you been?" Sherlock shrugged.

"Lots of places, it's been fun though," he told her. Molly smiled.

"Well, that's nice now isn't it?" she said in her normal happy voice. Normally this would make Sherlock a bit sick to his stomach, but today he welcome her over-enthusiasm. Molly gasped as Sherlock hugged her tightly around the waist. After a moments hesitation she hugged him back and they both smiled a little.

"I missed you," he told her. His smile grew a bit as he could feel her blushing against the skin on his neck. He had always known she had a crush on him, but he never did do anything responding to it, he would take advantage of it from time to time but he never responded to it. "Molly?" She nodded and shifted to look up at him. Sherlock smiled a bit and placed his lips gently on hers. She gasped a bit in surprise and her eyes widened, but soon closed as he held her closer to him. He smiled against her mouth and pulled away slowly. Molly stared up at him and he smiled down at her. "I really did miss you." Molly smiled back.

"I missed you too," she told him. Sherlock smiled and kissed her again, this time more passionately than before. Molly smiled back against his lips at him and Sherlock chuckled a little at the gesture before pulling back. He placed a loving kiss between her brows before letting her go and taking a few steps back, but their hands still touched.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back someday, I promise," he told her. Molly nodded.

"Oh, wait," she said reaching behind her neck and unclipping the necklace she was wearing. She handed it too him. "I'll wait for you Sherlock." Sherlock nodded and walked out the door and ran back down the hall to the TARDIS. He still had John and Mycroft to see. He stopped by the door as the TARDIS noise sounded, because the Doctor knew where each one was going to be, and looked down at the necklace she had handed him to see it was a locket. He opened it and smiled. Inside was a small picture of her, him, and John. Of course Sherlock didn't look all to amused with the photo while Molly looked exited and John just looked like, well, um... 'whatever', yeah, I guess that works.

...

Sherlock stood by the tree and watched as John sat by his grave in silence. Sherlock took a deep breath and walked up behind John. For a long moment John didn't move, most likely he expected the person to show themselves. After finding that this was indeed not the case he sighed and stood up. He turned around and froze at the sight of Sherlock standing behind him, hands held behind his back as he looked down at his shoes with an almost ashamed look on his face. The silence became unbearable, so Sherlock decided to look up at his friend and was surprised to find that John was smiling at him.

"Long time no see my friend," John said. A smile spread across Sherlock's face as he looked at John fully in the face. The old doctor opened his arms and the two men hugged with some laughs. John shoved Sherlock playfully off him and they laughed.

"It's good to see you," Sherlock exclaimed with joy. "And I'm afraid I can't stay long. What's so funny?" John had started chuckling uncontroably and this made Sherlock narrow his eyebrows together in confusion.

"You go see Molly before me?" Sherlock blinked and John laughed. "Cause I'm pretty sure that you don't wear lipstick." Sherlock cursed and wiped the lipstick off his mouth with a growl. John laughed a bit. "Now, how about going to see Mycroft?" Sherlock stared at him. "And I don't care if you weren't going to, go do it anyway. Now away with you, Carly is waiting for me." Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "My wife." And with the John walked away. Sherlock smiled and ran back to the TARDIS.

...

Sherlock didn't have to announce his presence to his brother, he knew he was there. The older Holmes boy turned around to face his brother and gave a blank look. Sherlock found it in him to smile at his older brother. Mycroft raised an eyebrow in silence. Sherlock's smile disappeared. He knew he shouldn't have gone to see Mycroft, he didn't care. He was most likely just wondering why he was even here to see him. Sherlock let out a huff and turned around to walk out without a word. Sherlock gasped loudly as two strong arms whirled him around and held him against Mycroft. Sherlock blinked five times in surprise before hugging his brother back. He thought Mycroft my break him in half if he hugged him any tighter, did Mycro- why was his shoulder wet?

"Mycroft?" Sherlock asked, confusion entering his tone. He tried to shift to see his brother but found it impossble due to his extremely tight grip. Seriously, was he trying to squish him to death? Sherlock decided to push that thought aside and awaited his brother's reply.

"I thought I lost you," came Mycroft's surprisingly soft voice. Sherlock frowned a bit. He hadn't meant to worry him, he figured out of all of them Mycroft would care the least. Sherlock found it in him to smile and hugged his brother tightly back. He chuckled lightly.

"Nope, I'm still here to forever annoy you. Oof!" Sherlock grunted as Mycroft's fist made contact with his right shoulder-blade. Sherlock laughed a bit. Mycroft held his brother out in front of him, both hands resting on his shoulders. "You're not going to beat me to death because of that comment, are you?" Sherlock pretended to look scared and looked away like a little kid who was afraid to get punched. Mycroft smirked.

"As much as I'd like to, no," he said. Sherlock let out a relieved sigh. Mycroft could see the difference in his brother, and it surprised him. Sherlock smirked and broke from his brother's grip with a smile. "What now? A stupid insult that is supposed to get me to chase you?" Mycroft gave an unamused face and Sherlock's smirk grew.

"Nope," Sherlock responded. "Just this!" Mycroft let out a loud, wordless yell as Sherlock placed a kiss on his cheek with a loud laugh. Mycroft went to punch his brother but missed by a mere inch, and Sherlock's laughing continued.

"SHERLOCK!" he screamed. Sherlock's laughing instantly stopped and he got a scared expression at Mycroft's run-or-die face. Sherlock raised his jacket's sleeve and looked down at his bare skin.

"Well, would you look at that? Time to go, byeee!" Sherlock turned and ran with Mycroft chasing him as he laughed his head off. Everyone stared at them as they ran passed with Sherlock maniacal laugh piercing the silence while Mycroft screamed his name once or twice as they ran outside and nearly ran into a man and a woman. "Excuse us! Sorry!" Sherlock jumped into the TARDIS and ducked behind the Doctor and Mycroft ran inside. He stopped and looked around, a bit confused. "Allons-y!" Sherlock screamed pulling a lever, making the doors shut.

"SHEEERLOCK!" Mycroft screamed. Sherlock merely laughed at the top of his lungs and the Doctor smirked in a funny way. He may have rubbed off on him a little too much.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Hope you guys like it! Also, I changed Sherlock's personality extremely in this last chapter. Why? Because he had been hanging out with the Doctor for a really long time. So, as I mentioned in the story, he rubbed off on him a bit. Lol, yeah, just a bit. XD  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
